monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diablos(Supremacy)
An extremely rare, legendary male Diablos beyond any normal male Diablos, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This Diablos is extremely rare and was just considered to be a near legend until one was caught fighting another old male in the Dunes. Explanation A male Diablos that has gone through an unusual tough life and has slowly changed compared to other normal male Diablos. Aesthetic Differences Grey-black horns, red muscle veins in wings and tail club, larger horns, blue eyes, armor turns red in Rage Mode and unarmored parts turn a slight grey, and more spikes on tail. Habitat These rare Diablos have only been spotted in the Dunes and during the extremely violent Mating Seasons. Attacks and Moves This Diablos has the basic attacks of the normal Diablos. Sonic Roar: His roar spreads much farther than usual and a barrier of wind appears around him, damaging hunters that are close to him. When he roars, hunters will fall to their knees and cover their ears from his roar requiring Ultra-High Grade Earplugs. Rock Launching: Now while underground, rocks will be shot out from both sides while he's moving underground to damage hunters that are close to him. Sand Fling: When the Diablos does his double tail swipe, large puffs of sand will be sent from his tail at hunters. The sand will make nearby hunters dizzy. Quick Recovery!: When his horns gets stuck in an object, he will quickly pull them out before quickly performing a Tail Spin in order to knock hunters away from him. Double Horn Thrust-Tail Spin Combo: Diablos will turn towards the hunters before roaring at them. He will than backup and perform two Horn Thrust upwards before quickly performing his Tail Spin to knock hunters away from it. Sand Wave: Diablos will prepare to do his normal hipcheck but it will also send a large wave of sand at hunters just by hipchecking at hunters, much like Frontier's G-Rank Diablos. The sand will send hunters flying backwards and will unexpectedly put them in a Pitfall Effect for a few seconds, leaving them open to attacks. Flying Charge: Much like the Rathian(4th Gen.), Diablos will fly backwards and charge forward while flying using his horns to gore hunters in his cross fire, sending hunters flying backwards in the air. In Rage Mode, after flying forward and landing Diablos will combo this attack with his Sonic Roar to deal more damage to hunters caught in the middle of the attack. Boulder Throw: The Diablos backs up before using his horns to dig through the sand and throw a huge boulder at the hunters. He can throw three different types of boulders at the hunters. One that is just thrown forward and bounces two times forward before breaking into pieces, another that bounces from left to right before hitting dead center in front of the hunters, and the last that is thrown in the air that lands on one of the hunters. Catapult Throw: The Diablos will dig underground While underground, pieces of rock and sand will be thrown up around the area showing where the Diablos is at. As the rock and sand starts to disappear, out of nowhere the Diablos' tail surfaces and he than rears his tail back before using his tail to throw huge boulders at the hunters like a catapult. He'll throw one boulder and repeat this two more times while in Rage Mode he'll do it four times. If a hunter uses a Sonic Bomb while it does this attack, his tail will stop and fall to ground allowing hunters to get free hits on the tail but after a few seconds his tail will go back underground and he will launch himself out of the sand where his tail was at. Body Slam-Horn Thrust Combo: The Diablos will slam his head on the ground before thrusting forward in a similar style to the HC Monoblos. Cactus Breath: A purple mist will appear around his mouth and he will slowly back up before spitting a burst of Cactus venom out of his mouth causing Poison. In Rage Mode, the size of the venom increases. Sand Pillars: When enraged, Diablos will underground and roar. While roaring, sand will rise from the ground and make multiple pillars of sand around the area. If any of the hunters walk into the pillars, they will be sucked up by the sand and stuck at the top of the pillars. Hunters who are stuck will have to button mash to get out of them though if hunters take to long they will be sucked into the sand will be stuck in a Pitfall Effect, which requires another hunter/Felyne to pull you out. After roaring, Diablos will catapult out of the at one of the hunters caught by pillars. Cactus Needles: He will back up and spit up some of the cactuses he has previously eaten leaving behind many of the deadly needles on the ground. These needles will hit hunters multiple times just by standing in them and will make hunters Dizzy while also causing Poison. Earthquake Charge: The Diablos will slam both of his feet into the ground before roaring with a much deeper tone. After doing so, he will charge much faster than usual at hunter while surrounded by large amounts sand and each step it takes causes quake and makes a tremendous sound like an earthquake. After charging,het will quickly turn around charge the two more times. The sand increases the hit box of the attack and is only done in Rage Mode. Roar of a Challenger: When the Supremacy Diablos loses 40% of his health, he will raise his head and roar much louder than usual in the air. After he finishes his roar, another Supremacy Diablos will spawn in the area and jump out of the sand, making the battle longer and harder. Clash of the Titans: Both Diablos will begin to taunt at each other and charge at each other, locking horns. They will swing their tails wildly and swing up large amounts of sand, causing Dizzy to hunters. After a few seconds of locking horns, they will fly backwards land and roar together at the same time, making pillars of sand rise from the ground. Underground Tail Slams: While underground in Rage Mode, the ground will begin to shake and the Diablos' tail will come out of the ground. When he comes out of the ground, he will slam his tail from side to side before slamming his tail hard on the ground, causing Quake and swiping sand at the hunters, causing Dizzy. After doing this, he will rocket out of the sand and jump towards one of the hunters before taunting for a few seconds. Tyrant's Last Stand: When Diablos loses 75% of his health he will start doing this attack. The Diablos will fly into the air and charge hunters with his horns five times before flying high into the air and slamming hard into the ground. When he slams into the ground, the Diablos will cause the hunters to fly into the air and it will combine this with a powerful roar, a lot louder than the normal one, that causes massive damage and sends hunters flying into the other direction. After doing this he will taunt for a few seconds. Notes *This Diablos is based on the extremely rare Crimson Diablos seen in the Old Desert. *Many hunters fail to hunt this monster from the unexpected second Supremacy Diablos that appears in the quest. *From being a Supremacy, the Supremacy Diablos only stays in one area during a hunt and will not leave to other zones. The same goes for Supremacy Great Wroggi and Supremacy Deviljho **Even throwing a Dung Bomb, will not cause the other one to leave the area. *Many of the normal Diablos equipment can be upgraded using Supremacy Diablos parts. *Its rumored in a legend in the New World, that the appearance of this monster means The Return of the Sand God. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus